


Птицы счастья

by Elefwin, WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Series: MonstroVisualGPG3 [3]
Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: Под небом голубым Есть остров золотой...
Series: MonstroVisualGPG3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Птицы счастья

Книга — третия, остров — золотой, счастье — есть!

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/iWitrPQ.jpg)


End file.
